


Eight Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic is a follow up of Chapter 13 of Sweater Weather, written in both Logan and Leo’s POVs.Universe and characters are by lumosinlove :)
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Eight Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to write. As usual. But it encompasses about 6-7 prompts, try to spot them if you requested for anything ;) 
> 
> Thanks lumosinlove for the wonderful universe that you’ve created :) can’t wait for the next C2C update!
> 
> Also thank you to the few friends I’ve been freaking out to, y’all are the best <3 wouldn’t have been able to complete this without you guys!
> 
> Hope you all like this!

Logan barely registered Pots helping Loops out of the airport. He kept staring at his phone, his hands shaking violently. He blinked a few times, slowly, as though everything on his screen would disappear if he concentrated hard enough. 

The sounds around him blended together and rang in his ears, and he felt his breathing turn erratic, panic rising in his chest.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his arm, and he tilted his head up by a fraction. His vision was blurry, his throat was closing up, and he could only vaguely hear a quiet voice telling him something in French, before an arm wrapped around his shoulders protectively, guiding him to walk forward. 

A blast of cold air smacked him in the face, and the tears spilled over. 

\------

“Hey, Nutty?” 

Leo’s head snapped up from his phone screen. “Yeah,” he croaked out, then clamped his mouth shut, swallowing hard. His eyes darted all over Finn’s face, which was even paler than usual, his eyebrows drawn together and his big amber eyes concerned. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?” he stretched a hand out, but Leo flinched, taking a step back. A look of pain flashed across Finn’s face, but he quickly schooled it into a neutral expression. “Sorry, just— C’mon, don’t wanna stay here any longer. Need a long, hot bath.” His lip twitched upwards momentarily, then fell, his expression blank.

Leo wanted to say something, _anything_ , but his mouth felt like it was sewn shut. Finn spun on his heel, hoisted his duffel bag back onto his shoulder and took a step forward. He paused, his back to Leo, then turned around again, bending down and picking Leo’s bag up from the floor, slinging it onto his other shoulder. 

When their eyes met again, Finn’s gaze softened. He jerked his head in the direction of the exit, and Leo nodded mutely, forcing his feet to take one tentative step, and then another.

_Left, right, left, right_ , he chanted in his head, watching his feet obey, as Finn led him out of the automatic doors and towards the car park.

\------

The car ride back to the Dumais’ felt like forever. Logan had stared out the window the whole time, slumped back in the passenger’s seat, his head tilted to the side and his hands still gripping tightly onto his phone. Dumo didn’t try speaking to him either, nor did he hook his phone up to the speakers. The car was enveloped in silence, and honestly, Logan appreciated it. He felt like he was in a bubble, protected from the outside world, even if it was just for half an hour.

He was no longer crying, which should have been a good thing. Instead, he felt… nothing. 

He blinked once, twice, and turned back to face the front, his head leaning back against the backrest.

Logan noticed Dumo glancing over at him momentarily from the driver’s seat, but he continued staring at the roof of the car, all the way until they pulled into the familiar garage.

Celeste was waiting for them in the living room, perched on the edge of the couch, her knee bouncing up and down and her hands clasped together on her lap. She immediately glanced up as Logan entered, Dumo trailing behind him, and she jumped up, crossing over to the pair in quick strides.

Dumo leaned down to wrap his arms around her, breathing in deeply as he murmured a hello into her hair. Logan took that as a cue to head down to the basement, but before he could step around them, Celeste pulled away from Dumo and embraced him tightly, rubbing her small hands up and down his back comfortingly.

“Hey, sweetheart, you must be exhausted,” she spoke lightheartedly, but her tense shoulders betrayed her. “Wanna go take a shower while I heat up the food?” 

She pulled back and smiled up at him, and Logan noticed it didn’t quite reach her eyes. With a sharp nod of his head, he trailed off to his room.

Right before he rounded the corner, he heard Celeste asking Dumo worriedly, “Should we talk to him?”

\------

“Do you want to listen to some—”

“Hey, Harzy, can I plug my phone—”

Leo exchanged a glance with Finn, and he nodded once. “‘kay.” 

He plugged the cable lying between them into his phone, and scrolled through his playlists. He clicked on one of them, hit the shuffle button, and settled back into the passenger’s seat as a familiar guitar instrumental started blasting through the speakers. 

Staring down at the too bright screen, he sighed and locked his phone, resting it on his lap. Now plunged in darkness save for the dim lights of the car park, Leo closed his eyes, his head bowed down. _Breathe in, and out. In, and out._

He heard a soft sound coming from Finn, and he opened his eyes again, turning his head to the side. Finn looked into his eyes, then down at where his hands were resting on his lap. He seemed to hesitate, and then brought his gaze back to meet Leo’s, his usual bright brown, almost golden eyes now subdued.

“Do you… Do you want to talk about it? We can, if you want,” he placed his hand atop the center console, and Leo longed to cover it with his, he really did. But he didn’t.

He broke eye contact, staring back down at his hands for a long moment. He shifted them, slotting his freezing palms under his thighs, and it took all his willpower to not look at Finn, who had breathed out sharply, his hand recoiling.

“Maybe—” Leo’s voice cracked. He swallowed, and whispered, “Maybe tomorrow, okay?”

Finn’s breathing was shaky, but he managed to force out a strained, “Yeah, okay.”

He turned back to face the front, and Leo spared a glance at him from the corner of his eye. Finn was gripping the steering wheel with both hands, his knuckles white, and his fringe covered his face as he looked down at his lap for a few moments. 

Leo’s heart twisted. He wanted to hold Finn in his arms. He wanted it more than anything in the world. But he knew how dangerous it would be, especially after what had just happened less than ten minutes ago. 

It was too dangerous. He couldn’t do that to Finn. 

His eyes snapped back down as Finn turned to look at him, and the older boy sighed and started the car, beginning the long journey back to their apartment.

_Why do I pull you close, and then ask you for space?_

_If all it is is eight letters, why is it so hard to say?_

\------

Logan spent more time in the shower than was really necessary, but he let himself relax under the warm jets of water that fogged up the entire bathroom. His hair was matted to his face, the water trickling down his forehead and over his eyelids, tracing the tear tracks from just forty five minutes ago. His tense muscles loosened, and he rolled his shoulders as he let his mind drift back to the events that had taken place earlier.

He was still in shock by the revelation. Cap and Loops? Who would’ve ever expected it? He knew they were friends, he had seen them appear at team dinners or trainings together sometimes when Cap had driven him, but he thought that had been it. 

He— They didn’t even look— He hadn’t even known that they were gay. 

_Fuck._

If nobody on the team had known… They hadn’t been out yet. 

They were outed against their will. 

His eyes flew open, the water stinging his eyes, but he ignored it. His stomach clenched and unclenched, and he felt like he was going to throw up. His vision started to swim again and he slapped his palms against the wall in front of him, leaning forward to press his forehead to the cold tiles. He watched the water droplets from his long fringe falling, falling, and splashing onto the floor by his feet. 

_Plip. Plip. Plip._

Logan thought about those two times back in college, about that night that he had harboured hope in his heart, above all the fear and uncertainty. Was that what Cap and Loops had gone through? Hiding behind closed doors, terrified but hopeful? Afraid but yearning? 

He was breathing harder now, and the stinging in his eyes, he realised, was not just from the shower water in his eyes.

How long had that been going on? How had nobody on the team even noticed it? The shock on everyone’s faces earlier was enough proof that nobody had known about it prior to then. 

He couldn’t believe that they had kept it on the down low for so long. He was a little bit impressed, but also even more frightened now that he had seen the reactions of the fans. 

Logan could barely fathom what Remus and Sirius were feeling at that moment, knowing that there was no way out of this, that they would be stuck in the spotlight for a long long time, that they would probably be called all those rude, horrible names for as long as they lived. 

And _merde_ , their teammates. He didn’t know what any of them felt about it. Would they be okay with it? Would they stand by Remus and Sirius through it all? 

Or would they distance themselves, afraid to be associated with their kind? Would they keep a five foot distance from either one of them in the future? 

Would they— Would they call them what those fans did too?

It was all too much for Logan to bear. He couldn’t tell where the shower spray ended and the tears began anymore, but he watched them fall anyway. 

_Plip. Plip. Plip._

Had Cap and Loops been prepared for this? Had they expected the worst all this while? Neither of them was the kind of person to do something on impulse, especially not when it involved something that meant as much of a deal to them as hockey. Both of them had faced enough challenges in their journeys, what with Loops’ injury and Cap’s family history, so to have gotten together in secret must have been something that meant a lot to them.

Two faces flashed through his mind, and his breath hitched. 

Maybe Cap and Loops had decided that the risk was worth it, but was it for _him?_

He turned the faucet off and slid to the floor, tucking his knees in and burying his face in his hands.

\------

Leo leaned back against the closed door, staring at his unmade bed. He wanted to call Finn in so badly. The last time he’d been in his room… Fuck, even thinking about it made his heart hurt. He slid down to the floor, his back hitting the wood with a _thunk_.

Fuck, he could have— he should have done something to help. He should have helped. _He had known_. He could have done something. Instead, he had just stood there and watched as Cap left. Leaving Remus behind.

He struggled to breathe, his throat constricting as he let out a shuddering exhale. 

It would be one of his worst nightmares, to have what had happened to them happen to him. Hell, he would never wish it upon his worst enemy. To be stripped of the right to come out at one’s own time, to be exposed like that, so unexpectedly and so cruelly, was one of the worst things that could _ever_ happen to someone like them. He felt for Remus and Sirius, he really did. 

He had seen the fear and the mortification in Sirius’ grey eyes, moments before he had walked out. He had seen Remus staring after him, looking as though the pain was physically crushing him. 

It had hurt him too. 

But he hadn’t done anything. He could have.

Leo remembered the panic in Remus’ eyes when he realised that Leo had figured him out back during family skate. He remembered the smile he had received from him when he had brought their fists together. Genuine, relieved, unguarded. 

Hopeful. 

He didn’t know if he would ever see Remus smile that way around them ever again. 

He didn’t know if he would ever see Cap play a game the same way ever again. 

God, _Cap_. 

The stakes were so much higher for him, and the tweets had been so nasty. Leo could barely imagine how bad it must’ve been when he had first seen that hashtag. 

And with his brother and parents… Leo didn’t know for sure what had happened between Sirius and his family, but one look at Orion and Walburga Black had left a sour taste lingering in his mouth. Something told him that they wouldn’t take the news well. 

Leo brought his knees to his chest and leaned his forehead on them, his hands gripping his hair painfully. He was exhausted from the trip home, and he wanted so badly to climb into bed and sleep off the emotions swirling in his chest. But the lingering shock had followed him from the airport, and it kept him awake still.

He was terrified of what would happen next. He didn’t dare to check the team’s group chat; he didn’t think he was ready to see what the rest of the boys had to say. Nobody, besides Dumo and Pots, had tried to help at all. 

What if… Leo had heard about cases where rookies were made fun of, and bullied, and _more_. He imagined it could be bad for him, too, if they ever came to find out about Leo. He wasn’t stupid, he had known what he was getting into when he had joined the League. He knew what others— players and fans alike— felt about people like him. 

If it turned out that his teammates were anything like those players he had heard of... He wanted to believe that they weren’t, but he couldn’t help the fear that paralysed him. 

He let out a choked sob, and the dam broke open.

“Peanut?” Finn’s voice called from the other side of the door suddenly, but he ignored him. “Baby— Nutty, are you—”

It went silent for a moment or two, and then Finn was knocking on the door.

“Peanut, let me in, please,” his voice rose, panicky, and Leo cried even harder, gasping for breath. “Babe. Babe, _please_. Don’t shut me out. I’m here. Talk to me, sweetheart.”

Leo shook his head. What if… He didn’t know if he could. He didn’t know if he could drag Finn and Logan into this. He wanted them—he wanted nothing more than to be with them—but at what cost? Would it be safe?

Looking at the comments people had made, he didn’t think it would be. Not for a while. Maybe not ever. 

He didn’t know if he could risk it. He couldn’t bear to see either of them get hurt. He would do anything to keep them safe.

Even if it meant shutting them out.

He heard a _thunk_ on the opposite end of the door. “Please, Leo, what can I do?” came Finn’s soft, hoarse voice.

_Nothing. There’s nothing you can do._

Leo stuffed the sleeve of his hoodie into his mouth and cried silently, his tears staining the thick red fabric the way his heart bled crimson, deep in his chest.

\------

Logan picked up his fork, feeling the cold metal on his wrinkled fingertips. Despite the long day of travelling, he couldn’t find the energy or appetite to eat. He pushed the meatballs on his plate back and forth, feeling Dumo and Celeste’s eyes on him. 

“Mon fils…” Dumo began. Logan hummed noncommittally. 

There was a long pause, and without raising his head, Logan looked up at Dumo, who was seated across from him.

Dumo gave him an analytical gaze, and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“Do you— Can we talk to you about… earlier?” Dumo reached a hand across the table, clasping his wrist gently. Logan let the fork clatter onto the table.

“Be my guest,” he murmured, his free hand picking up his glass of water. He downed it in one gulp and set the glass back on the table, a bit too hard. He flinched. “Sorry.”

“C’est bon, Logan,” Celeste reassured him. She cast a significant look at Dumo, and he nodded at her.

“How are you feeling?” Dumo asked, ducking his head a little to meet Logan’s downcast eyes. “About… what you saw earlier?”

Logan slipped his hand out from under Dumo’s and leant back in his chair, toying with a callus on his left palm. He half shrugged, half shook his head. “Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir. I don’t know what to feel,” he whispered. 

“Did… Did you know? About Cap and Loops?” the older man wrapped his hands around the glass of water in front of him, waiting for a response. 

Logan swallowed, wincing as the callus pulled at his skin, tearing it slightly. He shook his head, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes began to burn again, and he quickly blinked the tears away.

“Logan…” something in Celeste’s tone made him look up, his eyes still red from earlier. She gave him a pained look. “Mon chou, what happened earlier… it wasn’t easy. I know it wasn’t. It wasn’t easy for anyone. And it should never have happened in the first place.”

She shook her head, causing several wisps of hair to fall out of her bun. “Those— Those people who posted those photos, those people who called Sirius all those horrible things, they’re— they’re fuckers,” her voice caught in her throat, and she took in a deep breath. She looked up at him again, her eyes shining with tears. “Coming out is… It’s something you only do when you’re truly comfortable, oui? You decide who, and when, and how you want to do it. That is _your_ right. And those assholes took that away from Sirius. And Remus too. And that’s not okay.”

Logan nodded silently, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I’m… I’m sorry you had to see that, sweetheart. I really am,” Celeste gazed at him earnestly. “I wish it had never— If I knew who those people were… But we,” she grasped Dumo’s hand on the table top, “We’re here to talk. If you need, and if you want, okay?”

Logan swallowed, blinking rapidly, unable to form a response.

She smiled at him gently and stood up, gathering the barely touched plates of food. As she approached his seat, she leaned down, cupping his jaw with her free hand. She pressed a firm kiss to each cheek, and ruffled his hair before collecting his untouched plate. 

Logan gave her a brief smile and looked back down again as she headed to the kitchen. 

“Celeste is right,” Dumo said after a few moments of silence. “You’re like a son to us, Logan, and we want to make sure that if you’re, y’know, going through anything... we want you to know that we’re here for you. Okay? Whatever happened earlier at the airport... _Merde_. Sirius used to live here, with us. _He’s_ like a son to us too.”

His voice cracked, and he looked up at Logan through his long lashes. There was so much pain in those wide hazel eyes. Logan felt his own eyes prickle with tears.

“Watching him walk away, with that look on his face, was one of the hardest things I’ve ever experienced. But I think… I think he needs some time alone, to process everything that happened,” Dumo’s green eyes were speckled with gold under the dim lights in the kitchen, and they filled with tears.

“I— I can’t imagine how bad it must be for both of them now. I’m scared for them,” Logan whispered. 

“Me too, mon chou. But they’ve got us— we’ve got their backs. It’ll take some time, but... they’ll be fine.”

“Really?” Logan asked hesitantly, rubbing his thumb over the now open wound on his palm. “The team— They’ll be okay with Cap and Loops?”

“Oui. They will. And if anyone’s not… Well, I’m going to need a word with them,” Dumo replied gravely. “But I’m more worried about you now. I just hope that— that you won’t walk away from us too. We won’t push you to tell us anything you don’t want to tell us, just… know that we’ll always support you, okay? You’ve been with us for a while now. You’re family. And you’ll always be.”

Logan nodded, sniffling. He looked up at the teammate who had become a father figure to him, maybe even more so than his own biological father, and he smiled, despite everything. 

“Merci,” his voice shook, but he gave a short, watery laugh. “Merci, Dumo. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you guys. Thank you, for this. I— It means a lot to me.”

“Tu viens ici, mon cher,” Dumo turned in his seat, standing up as Logan closed the distance between them, stepping into his embrace. Dumo’s arms tightened around him as he patted him on the back and Logan buried his face in his chest, fisting the back of his worn out Lions hoodie.

Logan wanted to tell Dumo and Celeste everything. He wanted to. But as he wished Dumo goodnight, he knew there was another call he had to make first.

\------

Leo woke up with his head pounding and his mouth dry. His whole body was shaking, and he lay there for a few moments, entangled within the covers, before he felt grounded enough to check the time on his phone. 

Four thirty-six in the morning. 

He stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping on the sheets, and padded over to the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

He swung the door open, and yelped as he nearly fell over a figure on the floor, right in front of him. The figure jolted awake and sat up, groaning.

“Wha— Harzy?”

“Mmmm? Peanut…” Finn’s voice was rough, and he made a small whining noise as he stretched out his legs.

“Harz, what are you— have you been here all night?” Leo kneeled down beside him, his brows furrowed. It was hard to see in the dark, especially without his glasses, but he could vaguely make out Finn’s expression.

He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened with realisation. He looked up at Leo and reached out to cup his cheek tenderly, his brown eyes darting all over his face in concern.

Leo’s heart shattered. Finn had been waiting outside his room all night for him to let him in.

“Fuck, Harzy,” Leo’s voice cracked as he made a split-second decision. He gathered Finn into a hug, curling his fingers around the back of his sweatshirt as he pressed his face into his red mop of hair.

Finn responded instantly. He felt the redhead breathe deeply into his shirt, his palms flat against Leo’s chest. He was sure the other boy could feel his pounding heartbeat. 

“Finn…” Leo whispered. “Viens au lit, mon cœur. Come to bed, sweetheart.”

Finn nodded into Leo’s chest, and Leo lifted him up in one swift motion, standing up and staring into his eyes. He exhaled softly, and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing,” he pressed a light kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth.

“Hmm? Nothing what?” Finn’s eyes were closed, and his nose crinkled slightly. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” he murmured, leaning back in so their lips were barely brushing. “Just being here helps.”

A slow smile creeped onto Finn’s red lips, and he opened his eyes. He looked down at Leo’s lips, and back up again, his gaze softening as he kissed him slowly.

“Will you talk to me?” Finn asked quietly, breaking the kiss. “Please?”

“Okay,” Leo nodded. “Okay, Harzy.”

He walked them back into the bedroom and sat down on the mattress, leaning over to flick on the lamp sitting on the nightstand. He shuffled backwards, Finn straddling his hips, until his back hit the headboard. 

Looking down, Leo rested his hands on his lap, flipping them so his palms faced up. Finn slid his hands into his, squeezing lightly.

“Was it… Was it Cap and Loops?” Finn was looking at him, but he kept his gaze on their intertwined hands. “Was that what was bothering you?”

“Oui,” he looked up for a moment, then looked back down. “I’m scared.”

“Scared for them?” Finn probed, his thumbs running over the back of Leo’s palms lightly.

“Us too. Us, and Tremzy. I really… I really want this. But I’m— I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“Peanut…”

“I knew, y’know?” he closed his eyes, shaking his head. His blonde curls fell over his eyes, tickling the tip of his nose, and Finn brought his hand up to comb it back. He left his hand there, on the back of Leo’s head, toying with a few strands absentmindedly as he listened. “I knew about Cap and Loops. I noticed signs of it. And then that day, during family skate, I told him to talk to Tremzy.

“I was worried about him, after what happened with, y’know, June,” Finn’s hand froze in his hair, and Leo lifted his free hand to clasp his wrist, pulling his hand back down to rest on his lap. He smiled briefly, remembering. “I came out to Remus, Harzy. Then I told him that I knew, and that I understood, and it was like…”

Leo looked up at Finn through his lashes, and Finn nodded at him encouragingly. 

“It was like a weight was lifted off his chest. He looked so… His smile was _blinding_ , Finn. Imagine how much pressure he must’ve been under, trying to keep it a secret from everyone. And with Sirius and his family, and his brother in the Snakes…” he shook his head again. “It mustn’t’ve been easy.”

“No, it couldn’t have been,” Finn agreed. “It’s not fair, on either of them, to have to keep this a secret at all.”

“Exactly. And I knew. I could’ve done something to help, back at the airport.”

“No, Leo—”

“ _Yes_ , Finn,” Leo sighed in frustration. “I was probably the only one who knew, and I could’ve— I should’ve said something, or done something, but I didn’t, and Sirius _left_.”

He watched the shadows dancing over both of their hands as Finn gently rearranged their hands, such that both of Leo’s large hands were sandwiched between Finn’s smaller ones. 

“Baby, listen to me,” Finn spoke softly. Leo didn’t look up. “It’s— It’s not your fault, okay? I know you felt like you could’ve done something to help them, but— nobody expected something like that to happen, Leo. It’s not on you to do something, especially when you were also in shock.”

Leo suppressed the rising emotions in his chest, trying to focus on his breathing. “But—”

“But _nothing_ , Leo. Trust me, please. It wasn’t your responsibility, and it wasn’t your fault that Sirius left.”

He sniffled, and immediately Finn was soothingly rubbing his hands over Leo’s. “Shh, don’t cry, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“‘M sorry,” he choked out. “Just… It’s tough enough to be, y’know, gay, but I’m still a rookie too, and… and I’ve heard stories, you know those. I’m sure the guys aren’t like that, but what if they’re— what if they find out, and they treat me differently? What if they treat you and Tremzy differently? And even if they’re okay with it, there’s always— other people. It’s not… It’s not safe, Finn.”

He tilted his head up, tears clinging onto his lashes, and Finn let go of Leo’s hands. He cupped the back of his head with one hand, and with the other, he brushed Leo’s tears away. He leaned forward, placing featherlight kisses on his flushed cheeks, before moving down to meet Leo’s trembling red lips. 

“I can’t say I’m not scared, because I am,” Finn admitted between kisses. “But I’ve got your back and Lo’s got your back. And that means Celeste and Dumo will have your back too, and that means the whole team will,” he chuckled, then his smile drooped, and he bit his lip. “For real though, if anyone has a problem with Cap and Loops, and if anyone has a problem with you—with us—we’ll face it when it comes. Together. Okay?”

He kissed Leo again, licking across his lower lip, and Leo sighed, relaxing and leaning into Finn’s touch.

“We’ll talk to Tremzy soon, and then we’ll face this head on, you and him and me. We’ll keep you safe if anything happens. Which I’m sure it won’t. I’ve known these guys for years, and they’re— they’re really amazing, okay? They’ll be with us,” Finn tried for a small smile, looking at Leo expectantly. His eyes fluttered shut as he sniffled again, and nodded.

“Yeah,” he acquiesced, “Yeah, okay.”

“Feeling better?” Finn tilted Leo’s chin up, his amber eyes searching his face for any hint of lingering doubt.

“Bit,” the corner of his lips lifted, and he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, rubbing away the stray tears. “Merci, mon chou. I’m sorry, for shutting you out.”

“S’ok, Peanut,” Finn shifted so that they were seated side by side, and he leaned his head on Leo’s shoulder, lacing their fingers together. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

Leo nodded again, and was about to respond, when he yawned loudly. Finn laughed softly and pulled the covers out from underneath their legs. He leaned across Leo to flip the lamp switch off, then closed his fingers around Leo’s arm, tugging him down until they were lying side by side, facing each other. He kicked the duvet up with his feet, and pulled it the rest of the way up until they were both buried underneath, enveloped in warmth and darkness.

“Get some sleep, okay?” Finn asked as he snuggled closer to Leo, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his head under the blonde’s chin.

Leo kissed the top of his head and entangled their legs together, feeling warmer than he’d been all night. “Okay.”

\------

“Mmmm… Hey, Lo,” Sydney’s sleepy voice crackled through the phone. “Est-ce que ça va?”

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Logan whispered, despite being alone in his room. 

“Yeah,” she yawned, then hummed. “Mais t’en fais pas, chéri. What’s up?”

“Are Aubz and Nelly with you? ‘S kinda important.”

“Oui, hold on—” Logan heard some muffled voices, and a loud yawn, and then, “We’re gonna turn on our video, okay?”

“Mmkay,” he pulled his phone away from his ear and clicked on the video icon. His sisters’ faces appeared on the screen a few moments later, Aubrey rubbing her eyes and Noelle pulling her hair back into a quick ponytail as Sydney tried to balance her phone in a way that they could all fit into the frame. “Sorry for waking you guys up,” he cringed, picking at a loose thread on his sweatpants. 

“C’est bon,” Noelle waved her hand in dismissal, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Sydney put on her glasses, settling down on the other side of Aubrey. “Is everything alright? You’re rarely even awake this early.”

“Uh, I—” Logan hesitated, suddenly unsure of how to do this. He turned to the side, leaning his phone against the bottle of water on his nightstand, and crossed his legs on top of the duvet. He ran a hand through his messy hair, and looked back at his phone screen. “Did you hear about what happened last night?”

The three of them looked at each other, and back at Logan. “No…” Aubrey said slowly. “What happened last night?”

“Twitter,” Logan said simply, and Noelle leaned out of frame to grab her phone. “Was a big mess, lots of… horrible things were said about Cap, and—”

“Fuck,” Noelle breathed out, still staring at her phone screen. “Sirius and… Remus?”

She passed Aubrey the phone, and the three of them took a few seconds to scroll through Noelle’s Twitter feed, the light from the screen illuminating their faces. Logan glanced between his sisters and his hands in his lap a couple of times, not knowing what to expect.

“Merde,” Sydney whispered. “That’s… Shit, Lo.” She looked up at him, and moved her face closer to the camera. “Are they okay? Are _you_ okay?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Sirius hightailed it out of the airport once he saw it, and Remus left with Pots— James. Probably went home or something, I don’t know. Everyone was just… stunned.” He broke eye contact, winding the loose thread tightly around his forefinger, watching the tip of his finger turn red.

“Damn,” Noelle finally looked up from her phone. “And you?”

“I, uh, that’s what I wanted to talk about, actually,” Logan mumbled. He looked towards the door nervously, then looked back. “I— I—” his throat closed up, and he started breathing erratically. His vision swam, and his hands curled into fists in his lap, his nails digging painfully into his palms.

“Hey, Lo— Logan,” Noelle’s comforting voice broke through the fog in Logan’s mind, and he forced himself to take in deep breaths. He buried his face in his hands, and Noelle spoke again. “Logan, you’re alright, okay? You’re fine, it’s okay, we’re here. Parle-nous, quoi que ce soit, on est là pour toi.”

“Yeah,” he nodded at the screen, taking in one more deep breath before he looked back up. He let out a shaky breath, and he decided it was now or never. “I’m— I like guys too.”

None of them seemed particularly surprised, but they shared another look. “You’re… gay?” Sydney asked, pushing her glasses back up her nose where it had slid down.

“No, no,” he shook his head, his curls bouncing. “I like both… girls, and guys. Y’know.”

“Bisexual?” Noelle prompted. 

“Is that really a thing? _Fuck_ , I don’t know,” he pulled the duvet out from under him and laid it over his lap, fiddling with the small zipper along its side. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders rising and falling with his chest. 

“It is,” Noelle said softly, and Logan’s head snapped up.

“Yeah?”

“Oui,” she smiled, and shrugged. “You’re bisexual. That’s what you wanted to tell us?”

“I— You guys—“

Aubrey put her arm on Noelle’s shoulder, and nodded at her. “We kind of… We suspected as much. We’ve known Finn for ages—“

“You wha— Finn?” Logan spluttered, and Aubrey paused, frowning at him. 

“... Not Finn?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I mean… well, sort of, _yes_ , but—“ he opened his mouth, thought about it for a moment, then clamped it shut. Aubrey gave him a strange look, but said nothing more.

“We’ve known Finn for ages,” she began again. “And we see the way you look at each other. We were kind of confused for a while too, because you’d both gone and dated girls before, but then over time it became increasingly obvious just how into each other you both were.”

“Oui, and we realised that you could be, y’know, bi,” Sydney shrugged. “Into both girls and guys. And that’s okay.”

“Is it really?” he asked, his voice small. He broke the small zipper, and he cursed under his breath, trying to align the slider back with the top stop for a few moments, before giving up completely and tossing the detached slider onto the nightstand.

“Well, yeah,” Noelle shrugged. “You’re still our baby brother.”

Logan’s shoulders relaxed, and he exhaled. There was a few seconds of silence, and then he spoke up again. “I’m scared. What if… What if what happened to Cap and Loops happens to us?”

“Then there’ll be hell to pay,” Sydney scowled. “We won’t let you get hurt.”

Aubrey and Noelle nodded, and Noelle piped up, “We’ve met the team before, and they’re all really amazing, I—”

“By all, do you mean Thomas Walker?” Aubrey snorted, and Noelle smacked her on the arm, flushing a deep crimson. 

Logan’s eyebrows flew up. “Talker?”

“Yeah, Nel—” 

Noelle smacked her hand over Aubrey’s mouth, and Logan frowned at her suspiciously. “They’re _all_ really amazing, I’m sure they’ll stick by you,” Noelle glared at Aubrey, then turned back to face the camera. “And Pascal is really cool too, he looks like he could pack a mean punch. He’ll protect you, and so will we. It’ll be okay.”

She smiled softly at him, and he found himself mirroring it. “Yeah, okay, you’re right,” he said quietly. “Merci.”

“Of course,” the corner of Noelle’s lips quirked up in an affectionate smile.

Aubrey leaned in, giving him a significant look. “Anything _else_ you want to tell us?”

Logan froze, and his eyes darted over to Noelle. “I don’t know, is there anything _Nelly_ wants to tell me?” he teased lightheartedly, but he felt the blood rushing to his head. He wasn’t ready for that. Not yet. Not when _he_ didn’t know what was going on either.

Sydney smirked, and Aubrey raised a brow. Noelle growled, and turned redder. “There’s _nothing_ ,” she insisted, and Sydney laughed loudly. 

“The blush on your face doesn’t look like _nothing_ ,” Logan countered. He narrowed his eyes, feeling a wave of protectiveness surging up in him. “I swear to god, if he’s trying to— to hit on you, or something…”

“Awwww, look, our baby Lo’s getting protective of you. How adorable,” Sydney cooed, and Aubrey slapped her hand on Noelle’s thigh a few times, grinning from ear to ear. 

Both Logan and Noelle glared at their two sisters, who held up their hands in defeat, biting back their smiles.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Aubrey spoke up again after a few heartbeats, looking right at Logan. He felt a sharp ache in his heart, and he realised just how much he missed being around his sisters.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For telling us. We love you.”

“Je vous aime aussi,” Logan said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank you, for being okay with this. You guys should— should go back to sleep. Sorry again for calling so early.”

“It’s alright,” Sydney smiled. “Not often we get to talk to our favourite brother, eh?”

“I’m your only brother,” Logan huffed, and his sisters laughed.

“G’night, Lo,” they waved, and Logan waved back, cutting the call. He sighed and ran his hands across his face and hair. 

He did it. He came out to his sisters. 

Next, he had to talk to Finn. And hopefully, Leo.

\------

“Oh no,” Leo muttered, and Finn stirred within his arms.

“Hmm? What is it?” the smaller boy mumbled into his chest, flinging his arm around Leo’s waist.

“I have… _seven_ missed calls from my mom,” Leo jolted upright, hitting Finn with his elbow in the process.

“Ow…”

“Merde, sorry, Harz,” he ruffled Finn’s hair affectionately, and Finn laid his head on his lap as he backed up against the headboard. He dialled his mom back, wedging his phone between his shoulder and ear as he readjusted the covers over him and Finn.

Finn looked up at him, smiling sleepily, and Leo leaned down to press his lips to his forehead. After a couple of rings, a soft, familiar voice spoke. “Leo?”

“Hey, mama,” he smiled. The last time he had talked to her was a couple of hours before their game against Tampa. It honestly felt like forever ago. “Ça va?”

“Comme d’hab,” she said distractedly. “Baby, how are _you_?”

“Wh—Why’d you ask?” he let out a strained laugh. He threaded his fingers through Finn’s soft red curls, hearing the other boy’s soft breathy moan of appreciation.

“I heard— Your sister, she showed me this thing earlier,” she responded, and his breath hitched. His hand froze, entangled in Finn’s hair.

Finn tugged on his shirt, nodding his head towards the door. _Should I leave?_ He mouthed, and Leo gave him an apologetic nod. Finn smiled in understanding and kissed his palm lightly, before carefully climbing out of bed. He stayed silent until the door shut behind Finn with a click.

“Sorry, yeah, uh,” Leo exhaled, leaning his head on the top of the headboard.

“Are you… busy?” his mom asked, a curious note in her voice.

“No, I was… I just woke up, had a late night and all,” he mumbled, turning his head to look at the wall clock beside the door. 

“Right, yes, I wanted to talk to you about last night,” she rushed out. “I saw that hashtag on—what do you guys call it—Twitter? Of your captain and some guy? Who’s he? Is he on the team?”

“Yeah, I mean, he’s our physical trainer,” Leo pressed the back of his hand across his face, over his eyes, and swallowed nervously.

The line was silent for a few moments, save for his mom’s breathing, and Leo felt his stomach twist. “How are— How are they taking it?”

“Je ne sais pas,” he rubbed his eyes and leaned forward, pulling a pillow onto his lap and resting his elbows on it. “They left separately, and we haven’t heard from them since.”

“Merde, I’m sorry, honey,” his mom said sincerely, and he tilted his head down, his fringe hanging over his eyes. “I hope they’ll find a way out of this, I really do. They don’t deserve this.”

“Mmhm,” he agreed, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know what to say.

“How about you? Are you alright? I… I imagine it must be scary for you too.”

There it was. Leo sighed. He hadn’t had the chance to tell his family about Finn, or Logan for that matter. He’d told her before he had left for Gryffindor that he wouldn’t get involved. And he had planned on keeping that promise. But sometimes life just worked in mysterious ways. And if Finn and Logan were what life gave him, he wasn’t going to refuse. 

As close as he was to his family, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk about it yet. Not before the three of them had the chance to talk. 

Still, he found that he could never really hide things from his mom.

He stayed silent for a few moments, trying to organise his thoughts and words. “I’m not going to lie to you, maman, I’m terrified,” he began slowly. “It was a rough night, worrying about Cap and Loops… but also...”

She hummed in question, and he could imagine her expression, nodding along and encouraging him to continue.

“I— I found... someone, maman, and he’s— he’s great,” Leo let himself smile at that, staring in the direction of the door. “I’ll tell you guys about him sometime. But he’s… he’s also in the League, and— and I’m afraid. I mean, it’s my first year here, and I don’t want— What if people find out? What will happen then?”

He paused, and he heard his mom taking in a long breath. 

“How— Have you spoken to him about all this? Does he know how you feel?”

“Yeah, we’ve talked about it,” Leo nodded although she couldn’t see him. “He was… amazing. He helped a lot. Said that if anything happens, we’d face it together when the time comes. That he’ll always be here.”

His mom made a sound of approval, and he gave a small smile, wiggling his toes under the covers.

“He sounds like a good guy, but still… be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting your heart broken again,” she said hesitantly.

Leo let out a soft sigh. “I know, I know. We’re still… figuring things out too. He— He doesn’t know. About... y’know. But he’s… I really think he’s different. _This_ is different.”

“Okay, as long as you know what you’re doing,” she responded after a short pause. “I trust you. And look, like your boy said, if ever something happens, and someone finds out, you two will deal with it when that happens, oui? As they say, if you worry, you just suffer twice.”

“I just— What if I can’t deal with it, mama? What if I’m not strong enough?”

“Oh, honey… You’re strong, baby. You have to be.”

Leo felt his throat closing up. “Yeah, I know,” he whispered. “I know. I’m trying.”

“Then that’s all that matters. You got this, sweetheart. I’m here for you.”

He let out a breath, and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back against the headboard. “Oui. Merci. Je t’aime beaucoup, mama.”

“I love you too, baby. Call me whenever, okay? And tell us about this boy soon. Does Finn know? Since he shares an apartment with you, and all that.”

Leo nearly choked. 

“Yeah, I think he knows.”

Boy, were they in for a surprise.

\------

_can i go over? need to talk to both of u_

Logan’s fingers drummed on the table as he stared at the phone screen, awaiting Finn’s reply. He picked up his bottle of water and took several big gulps, his stomach churning.

His phone vibrated, and he snatched it up with trembling hands. 

_okay, nut’s on the phone with his mom, but he should be done by the time you arrive_ , the message read.

Logan stood up abruptly, his chair tumbling backwards onto the carpet. He hauled it back up quickly and began looking for his cap and wallet. A couple of minutes later, his phone vibrated yet again, and he fished it out of his back pocket.

_you okay? worried about u. didn’t answer my texts last night :-(_

Logan smiled softly at his phone. He took a deep breath. It was just Finn and Leo. He could do this. There was no need to be nervous.

His fingers flew across the screen.

_je vais bien, bambi. on parlera plus tard._

A new message came in again just as he walked out of the Dumais’ front door.

_ >:( _

\------

A knock came on Leo’s door just as he hung up.

“Peanut?”

“Yeah?”

The door creaked open. Finn’s gaze landed on him as his head appeared through the doorway, and he stepped into the room fully, crossing over to the bed to sit beside Leo. 

“The talk with your mom went okay?” he intertwined their fingers together, resting their hands in his lap.

“Yeah, was alright,” Leo smiled down at their hands. “Told her I met someone, but she has no idea it’s you. Asked me if _you_ knew about it. I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.”

Finn laughed. “Well, damn. Gonna be fun trying to explain it to her when you do. But seriously, take your time. Tell her whenever you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere.”

Leo looked up, their eyes meeting. He ducked down to kiss Finn, his tongue darting out to lick into his mouth. Finn smiled into the kiss, and Leo brought his free hand up into Finn’s freshly washed hair.

“Mmmph,” Finn broke the kiss. “Lo’s coming over, he’s on the way now.”

“To talk?” Leo suddenly found his heartbeat quickening even more.

“Yeah,” Finn said softly, his free hand stroking Leo’s freckled cheek. “He asked if he could come over. That alright?”

“I mean, he’s on the way already, isn’t he?” Leo chuckled nervously.

“Well…. Yes,” Finn smiled apologetically. “We’ll— We’ll talk about it, okay? We’ll talk to him. We’ll work it out.”

“Okay,” Leo agreed, and Finn leaned up, kissing him again.

\------

Logan had been to the apartment a billion times, but standing outside the door then, it felt horribly reminiscent of his first time there. 

8B.

He took a few shaky breaths, and closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop pounding as though he had just played a full game.

_Go in, tell them how you feel, see what they have to say. Easy._

Except it wasn’t.

Logan felt like he was going to hurl. He pressed the heel of his hand to his chest, and raised the other hand up to the smooth white wood.

He knocked on the door, softly at first, then again, louder. It took a few seconds, but Finn was at the door, slightly out of breath.

“Hey, sorry, was just,” he waved a hand around as he spoke, and gave up trying to multitask after a while. He unlocked the door and let Logan in, running a hand through his hair as he led him into the living room.

“Peanut’s just taking a quick shower, hope you don’t mind,” Finn rambled as he wandered off to the kitchen, opening the fridge door. “Drink?”

“Uh, water’s fine, thanks,” Logan frowned as he trailed after him, settling into one of the chairs at the dining table. He couldn’t decide if Finn being on edge was distracting him from his own thoughts, or making him even more aware of them.

Finn dropped down onto the seat beside him, two mugs of water in hand. Logan nodded in thanks and downed his mug in one go. 

“Hey, Lo,” Finn’s hand came to rest on Logan’s wrist as he placed the mug down in front of him, and Logan froze. He glanced up at Finn, looking into his amber eyes. “You’re going to talk, yeah? No… French, and evading, and—”

Finn let out a sharp breath, and he sighed, his hands scrubbing at his eyes. He looked at Logan tiredly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to— Just, I really want to talk about this,” he gestured between themselves, and shrugged. “I’m tired of dancing around each other, not knowing what to do with all… this.”

Logan deflated. “Yeah,” he looked down at his hands, now in his lap, picking at that callus on his left palm again. “I— Same. I’ll talk. I’m sorry.”

“S’ok,” Finn briefly flashed him a small smile, and then his head turned as Leo’s bedroom door opened.

Logan turned too, and his traitorous heart started racing. Leo was wearing a plain white sweatshirt which clung slightly to his skin, a pair of dark grey tights, and his hair was damp and dripping water onto his shoulders. He also hadn’t bothered with his contact lenses, so he was wearing his big chunky frames instead.

“Hey, Tremzy,” he leaned against the doorway, seemingly casually, but Logan could see how tense his posture was as he continued to towel dry his hair. “Uh, hope I didn’t take too long in the shower.”

“No, that’s— that’s okay,” he replied faintly, his gaze trailing the movement of Leo’s arms for another moment before he snapped himself out of it.

Leo turned around, throwing his towel somewhere further into the room, before crossing over to the table. Finn wandered back into the kitchen with their empty mugs while Leo sat himself opposite him. He snuck a glance or two at Leo, who remained silent the whole time, staring at a small dent in the wooden table top. 

“How— How’re you feeling?” Logan tried, and Leo looked up at him through his lashes. He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“‘M alright. You?”

Finn reappeared at the table with a pot of coffee and an extra mug, placing them down onto the table. The question hung in the air as Leo grabbed their mugs and filled them, while Finn brought over the cream and sugar. He looked between the two boys, and sat himself between them, pushing the cream and sugar to Logan. 

“Here, help yourself. Figured we’d need this.”

“Thanks.”

Logan felt that he might have put in too much cream and sugar for his liking, but then again, it might’ve just been the need to stall for time. From the corner of his eye, he could see Finn and Leo trading glances with each other, and Finn sighed.

“I… I think I owe you an apology, and an explanation,” Finn said, glancing over at Logan, and then down at his coffee.

“Quoi?”

That was not what he was expecting. 

He watched Finn struggle with his words, the redhead’s hands gripping tightly onto the mug. “I— June and I are… not dating. We’re just friends.”

“You— _What?_ ” Logan felt like his brain had just short circuited. At the same time, a fire ignited in his core, spreading throughout his body. He felt like he was overheating.

“Uh, yeah,” Finn looked over at Leo, but the younger boy simply gave him a tiny nod, and stood up.

“I’ll give you two some time,” was all he said, before he grabbed his mug and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him. Logan stared after him.

Finn hummed thoughtfully, and Logan forced himself to tear his eyes away from the closed door. 

“We’re not together. She’s not my girlfriend. I… I mean, _fuck_ , I like June, I do. Just, not like _that_ ,” Finn slumped in his seat, his face heating up. “She’s great, and under… different circumstances, I think we would’ve been good together. But… she’s not you.”

The last part was merely a whisper, but Logan’s head snapped up so quickly he almost got whiplash. Finn’s eyes met his, and he quickly took another gulp of his coffee before continuing.

“It— It has always been you, Lo. Seven years.” 

Logan felt as though the world had stopped rotating about its axis. 

“I… Me?” he asked dumbly, still frozen in his seat.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “June was… I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought it’d help me forget about you. But as it turned out, I couldn’t. Can’t seem to figure out why,” he smiled wryly, and Logan continued staring at him, gobsmacked.

“What about—”

“Christmas?” Logan nodded. Finn ran a hand through his hair and rested his elbows on the table, covering his eyes with his hands. “I— We’d been talking a lot over the weeks before the party, and she was being a good friend, y’know? She helped me through a lot, and I thought that it’d be nice for her to meet the team, and to meet... you.

“Obviously, that didn’t go down too well. I didn’t think it’d turn out that way. I didn’t really think at all,” Finn laughed mirthlessly, and he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes.

“I thought— I thought that both of you were together the whole time,” Logan said, his voice small, the mere memory of Christmas sending a dagger right into his heart again. He clutched the front of his hoodie tightly.

“‘M sorry,” Finn murmured, looking like a kicked puppy. “I wanted to tell you. I should have told you. But I was— I was a coward. And then, the night before Florida—”

He stopped short, and shook his head. 

“Just,” Finn looked back up at Logan, his eyes sad and his brows furrowed. “I’ve always wanted you, Lo. I still do.”

There was a long pause.

“I— Me too,” Logan whispered. “I’ve wanted you for so long, but I thought— I thought I couldn’t. I was afraid to face it. And then the other day, Loops—”

Finn made a sad noise, apparently remembering the day in Remus’ office, and Logan reached a hand out, tentatively. Finn looked up at him, mildly surprised, then looked back down at his outstretched hand. Slowly, he turned his palm over, watching as Logan laid his hand on top of his.

“S’ok, Harzy,” Logan managed a shaky smile. “Loops... told me to tell you. He said that I could lo— be with anyone I wanted, and he said to, y’know, just talk it out first.”

Finn was staring at him, his brown eyes intense. He looked at a loss for words, so Logan rambled on, “So, yeah, I just— I realised I had to stop running away. Harzy, I… I told my sisters.”

“You told your—” Finn looked startled. “Really?”

“Yeah. They sort of guessed it already, to be honest,” he laughed, embarrassed. He saw the questioning look on Finn’s face and nodded. “They took it well. They’re okay.”

“Oh,” Finn said, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Logan felt a smile creeping up on his lips.

Finn’s smile grew, his white teeth showing, and he laid another hand on top of Logan’s, clutching tightly as though he’d disappear the moment he let go.

Logan felt like he was floating, but then his mind trailed off to the boy still inside the room, and it was like he was dropped back onto the ground, hard.

“How about— But—” Logan began. He jerked his head in the direction of the closed door, and Finn let out a soft _ah_.

“Nut?” Finn asked, in a tone that Logan couldn’t exactly discern. 

“Yeah.”

Finn just looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

“I… I don’t know,” Logan rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “I feel so… fucked up, for saying this, but…”

He paused, the hand now pressed over his mouth. He took a deep breath, and Finn squeezed his hand gently, encouragingly. His brown eyes were bright, and… hopeful? Logan was confused for a moment, but he turned his focus back to the conversation. 

“I have…” he started, then trailed off again. The silence between them stretched for a long time before he could find it in him to whisper out the six words that had been ringing in his head for the last few weeks.

“I have feelings for Leo, too.”

He didn’t dare to look up at Finn. What kind of person fell for two people at once? Who did that? And even then, he didn’t even know if Leo was interested. He didn’t know if Leo swung _that_ way. What if he didn’t?

He fully expected Finn to recoil, or ask him what he meant, or _something_ , but when nothing happened, he forced himself to look up, his brows drawn together.

Finn was… smiling. Logan blinked. His brown eyes were warm, and he was smiling softly, biting his lower lip as one hand brushed across Logan’s knuckles lightly.

“Come with me,” Finn said, standing up and tugging at Logan’s hand. 

“Quoi?” Logan let himself be pulled up onto his feet, but didn’t move away from the table. “Aren’t— What’s—”

“Just come with me, Lo,” Finn repeated, and Logan acquiesced, letting Finn take the lead.

He’d go halfway across the world if Finn asked him to.

\------

Leo was on his phone, carefully avoiding the text messages from the team’s group chat as well as social media, when there came a knock on his door.

“Hey, Peanut,” Finn called.

Leo swung his legs off the bed and made it across the room in a few long strides. He opened the door to a smiling Finn, a confused Logan by his side. 

“Y’all good?”

“Yeah,” Finn nodded. “Can we come in?”

“Of course,” Leo stepped aside to let Finn pull Logan in by the hand, and he shut the door behind them.

He returned to his position on the bed, crossing his legs and leaning against the headboard, and Finn and Logan sat across from him.

“I, uh, told him about June,” Finn told him, and Leo gave a smile of approval. 

“Good,” he responded, looking at Logan, who blushed. 

He pushed his glasses up his nose and waited for either one of them to say something, but Finn was giving him a significant look, his gaze dropping to where Leo’s bracelet was hidden beneath the sleeve of his sweatshirt. _Oh._

He looked back at Logan, suddenly shy. 

“Tremzy, I—” he began, then paused. Slowly, he lifted his hand to the sleeve of his sweatshirt, and he tugged it up. Logan’s gaze lowered, and his bright emerald eyes widened. His eyes flew back up, and he took in a sharp breath.

“You’re—”

“Gay,” he finished for him. “Yeah. I am.”

Logan looked even more confused, and a little bit freaked out.

“You— Oh,” he leaned back a little, as if trying to get a clearer look at Leo now that he knew.

Leo spoke again, deciding that he was tired of beating around the bush. “And… I want to be with you.”

Logan made a small noise, and his entire face flamed. He looked like a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form a coherent response.

“You… You’re joking,” he choked out. Finn just looked between them, amused.

“Nope, ‘m not,” Leo smiled bashfully, and Logan flushed even more.

“But—” Logan looked between Leo and Finn, gesturing helplessly, then dropped his hands back into his lap, clasping them together tightly. “How— What can— I mean…”

Logan closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath, yanking his cap off and running his hands through his hair. He murmured in rapid French to himself, then looked up.

“I… I want to be with you too,” he managed, adorably shy. “But I also want to be with Finn. And… Shit, I’m sorry. That’s such a fucked up thing to say. Fuck.”

Leo locked gazes with Finn, who brought an arm up to wrap around Logan’s shoulders. “No, it’s fine, you’re fine, Lo—”

“How? It’s— Who even does this? What kind of person am I for feeling like this?” Logan bent forward, his elbows resting on the mattress and his hands pressed over his face. He was breathing hard and fast, his shoulders shaking slightly. 

“Lo, _god_ , listen to me, please,” Finn tried again, rubbing his hand up and down Logan’s back comfortingly, and he fell silent, although he was still breathing heavily.

“I— Nut and I had this same conversation the night before we left for Florida,” Finn said, and Leo nodded at him in encouragement. “We— We talked about this. About us. And you.”

Logan looked up, distressed, but also surprised. “What? Really?”

“Mmhm,” Leo affirmed, shifting closer to Logan. “We did. And we both… feel the same way.”

“Christ,” Logan looked between Leo and Finn, wide eyed.

“It’s been… some time for me,” Finn admitted. “It just happened along the way, and fuck, I was beating myself up over it too.”

He took Logan’s hand in his, threading their fingers together. “I thought I was alone in this. I thought I was a monster, for being torn between the two of you. I could never— I could never choose.”

“I thought I was going crazy, god,” Leo laughed darkly. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t fall for a teammate—or anyone in the League, really—but I did. And two, at that. I thought I was done for. I was so scared, and really, I still am. 

But I mean, it does happen. Falling for two people at once,” Leo held his hand out, and Logan took it. “It’s… not going to be easy. It’s going to be a lot at times. But I want it. I do. With both of you.”

A smile broke out on Finn’s face, like he just realised that they could really have this. “Me too,” he breathed out.

Logan’s green eyes were still guarded, but he seemed significantly calmer than before. “But— how does this work? What— Merde, what do we even do with this?” he asked softly.

“It’ll take time, and it’s very new, for all of us,” Leo said slowly, “but I— I’d do anything. I’d do anything to make this work. We’ll figure something out. Together.”

“Yeah?” Logan asked, his growing smile incredulous, but also hopeful. 

“Yeah. Merde, you don’t know how long I— I never imagined I could ever have this.”

Finn placed his hand on Leo’s knee. “I’m not going anywhere,” he repeated.

“But with whatever happened with Cap and Loops—” Logan hesitated.

“I won’t let anything happen to either of you,” Finn said firmly, shaking his head. 

“Oui, tu es en sécurité ici,” Leo added, and Finn slapped his knee lightly. “You’re safe here. With us. We can make it work. If you want this.”

“Fuck,” Logan let out a breath of laughter, his voice shaky. “Of course I do. I want it more than anything.”

“Okay,” Leo said, unable to contain the big grin on his face. He leaned in towards Logan, one hand cupping his cheek. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Logan smiled shyly, and Leo felt a rush of sensation rippling through his core. 

He closed the distance.

Leo started off tentative, his lips barely brushing against Logan’s, but after a heartbeat or two something just clicked, and then they were moving against each other like the push and pull of the tide, slow but sure. 

He let his hand slip out of Logan’s in favour of wrapping it around the nape of his neck, feeling his soft brown curls tickling his skin.

Logan ran his tongue along Leo’s lower lip gently, and his mouth fell open with a gasp, a bolt of arousal shooting down his back. He felt Finn’s hand running up and down his thigh, and he shivered, letting out a soft moan that Logan swallowed. They kissed unhurriedly, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together. Leo’s eyes fluttered open and he stared into Logan’s green irises, filled with affection and wonder.

“Wow,” Logan whispered, and Leo laughed softly.

“Mon chou…”

Logan hummed, his cheeks red against his tan skin and his lips kiss-swollen. 

Leo leaned back, turning to look at Finn, whose brown eyes were shining with anticipation and desire, his pupils blown. His face was flushed too, and his lip was bitten raw. 

“C’mere,” he whispered to Logan, tugging him closer by the hand. “I— Lo, I’ve been waiting for this for so long, you have no idea—”

“So stop fucking talking and kiss me already,” Logan huffed, but his smile was gentle and his eyes filled with tears as their lips met. 

Leo watched them pour their emotions into the kiss, seven years of repressed feelings for each other brimming and crashing over them in waves. Even so, they kissed as though no time had passed at all. They knew their way around each other like it was second nature, and the fluttery feeling in Leo’s chest exploded as he watched the two boys in front of him, sending tingles all over his body.

He felt the air leave his lungs as a myriad of emotions burned in his core, making him slightly dizzy. 

He could have them both. They could do this. _They wanted him._

Logan and Finn pulled apart, gasping for air, both their eyes wet, and they looked at each other for a heartbeat before they were embracing each other, laughing through their tears.

“Harzy, merde,” Logan whispered. “God, I can’t believe—”

“Me too,” Finn said, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in Logan’s hoodie. “Only took us seven fucking years, jeez.”

Leo placed a hand on each of their shoulders, and they looked up at him, smiling giddily. He tugged lightly on their sleeves and pulled them both into a hug, his arms wrapping around their waists.

“Merci,” he murmured quietly. “I really mean it. I want this. Y’all are… I can’t even begin to explain how much you both mean to me.” 

Finn clutched the back of Leo’s sweatshirt tighter, and Leo shivered at their closeness. He was sure that Finn and Logan could hear his heart slamming against his chest.

He took a moment to revel in the newness of it all as they breathed in tandem, their bodies and hearts connected. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

Despite the freezing weather, Leo felt incredibly warm, the heat from the two boys in his arms seeping into him. It consumed him whole, and he let himself get lost in the feeling. It was like breaking through the surface of the water after being weighed down for so long, like opening his eyes again to see the world in colour. 

Leo held Finn and Logan tighter, thinking that if this was how it felt like to be in love, he never wanted to close his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> French 101:  
> C’est bon - It’s okay  
> Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir - I don’t know what to feel  
> Tu viens ici - Come here  
> Viens au lit, mon cœur - Come to bed, sweetheart  
> Est-ce que ça va? - You alright?  
> Mais t’en fais pas - But don’t worry  
> Parle-nous, quoi que ce soit, on est là pour toi - Talk to us, whatever it is, we’re here for you  
> Je vous aime aussi - I love you too  
> Comme d’hab - The usual  
> Je vais bien - I’m okay  
> On parlera plus tard - We’ll talk about it later  
> Tu es en sécurité ici - You’re safe here


End file.
